fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
David Majernik
Background * Vice Chair of RCAC in 2007 * Resides in Plum * 412-795-9501 Links * RCAC Media Letter to Editor September 2007 Our high standards Rob Rogers' sneering cartoon about the Sen. Larry Craig scandal in the Aug. 31 PG referring to "lying, hypocritical, 'family values' Republicans" was grossly misleading. First, there are more ethically challenged Democrats in Washington than Republicans. And you don't even have to go to D.C. to find wayward Democrats -- we have a truckload of them in Western Pennsylvania such as former Sheriff Pete DeFazio, former state Rep. Mike Veon, former coroner and medical examiner Dr. Cyril Wecht and even Mayor "Charity Golf Tournament" Luke Ravenstahl, to name just a few. Second, unlike Democrats, Republicans don't defend their wrongdoers and usually ask them to resign. But what seems to really irk liberals is that the Republican Party stands for higher moral standards. Democrats seem to believe that being in favor of high standards is "holier than thou," and therefore get great joy when a few Republicans fail to live up to those standards. But nothing could be further from the truth. Republicans know that human beings are imperfect. Because we believe in higher standards does not mean that we think that we are superior to others. Republicans just believe that higher standards ensure better results. Ask any good athletic coach if this is true. If high standards work so well in sports, why can't they also work in government? Republicans believe that, despite our frailties, we have the power to be noble and brilliant when we are challenged by higher standards because freedom works only within a framework of morality, and moral choices are only possible when we are free. Rob Rogers' perverted delight in someone's tragic fall is the real hypocrisy. DAVE MAJERNIK, Plum :The writer is vice chairman of the Allegheny County Republican Committee. LTE about A prime example / LTE in September 2007 in the PG http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07252/815588-110.stm Allegheny County Republican Committee Vice Chairman David Majernik's attempt to defend lavatory Lothario Sen. Larry Craig and his own political party from charges of hypocrisy is a nearly perfect example of that very hypocrisy in action ("Our High Standards," Sept. 5 letters). Mr. Majernik claims that just "because Republicans believe in higher standards does not mean that we think that we are superior to others." But, of course, it means exactly that by implying that Democrats adhere to "low standards" and, furthermore, are so morally lax as to "defend their wrongdoers." It is ironic that Mr. Majernik submitted his letter for publication in the city of Pittsburgh, which, one year later, still mourns the passing of Mayor Bob O'Connor, a devout Roman Catholic and the father of a priest, whose kindness, generosity and good will have rendered him a beloved figure across all ethnic and religious lines. I guess it's too bad that Mayor O'Connor, being a Democrat, did not share the "higher standards" of the likes of Larry Craig. : David Grover, Squirrel Hill Majernik